


Tyler, Harkness, and Noble

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Episode AU: s03e01 Smith and Jones, First Meetings, Gen, Human Tenth Doctor, Time Lady Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: When Dr. James Noble went to work that morning, his worst worry was the argument between his sister and his mother. He wasn’t expecting to be pulled into an alien scheme or being pulled in to help another alien stop it.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Tyler, Harkness, and Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 15! We’re at the halfway point here. Thank you for sticking around.
> 
> I know that a lot of people have rewritten “Rose” as a role reversal, so I decided to change that up a bit. This will be a partial rewrite if “Smith and Jones” with a human Tenth Doctor, Time Lady Rose Tyler, and Jack Harkness thrown in for fun.
> 
> I really wanted to do a whole-episode rewrite, but that would’ve ended up being like 10k words at least and I don’t have the time to do that with the other one-shots to write. But if people are interested I’ll do that (eventually. Just add it to the ever-growing pile of ideas). Just let me know in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

James Noble sighed as he walked into his office at Royal Hope Hospital. On his way to work that morning he had fielded yet another argument between his mother Sylvia and twin sister Donna, this time over Grandad’s birthday party. He loved them both dearly, but their arguments drove him spare. He was almost happy to have a 12-hour shift working the A&E just so they couldn’t bother him.

Exchanging his regular coat for his hospital one, he headed towards the patient area. James noticed Dr. Stoker show around a group of medical students and shook his head at whoever assigned that. He liked the other man well enough, but he was rather harsh towards those who made any mistakes, no matter their age or experience. He failed to notice the figure behind him dressed head to toe in leather.

James walked up to the closest bed. The man lying in it was about his age with brown hair and a strong jawline. A blonde woman in her mid to late twenties sat next to him. The patient gave James an appraising look.

“Well, if this is the treatment I get I feel better already.” The woman gave him a smack on the arm. “Ow! Rosie, I was just joking!” He turned to James. “Little sisters, am I right?” James just smiled in return while picking up the chart at the end of the bed, glancing at the patient’s name.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know, Mr. Harkness. My sister is older than me by 10 minutes, and she never lets me forget it. Now, it says here you came in last night with a severe stomach ache? Are you feeling any better? Also, what did you eat the day before last?” He pulled a pen out of his pocket and got ready to take notes.

“Oh, um I’m feeling a little better. As for what I ate, for dinner I tried making a new chicken recipe that I learned from living in The States. I’ve been there for a few years, but I’m visiting Rosie here for the week. Uh, I also had just toast for breakfast that day, and we went out for lunch. But we had the same thing the entire day, and Rose isn’t sick.” James nodded as he wrote the information down. He popped the pen back in his top pocket and moved to put the clipboard back in the bed rack. However, the metal on the bed shocked his hand and forced him to drop it.

“Ouch, I hate when that happens. Are you ok? That one looked rather painful.” James looked up and saw Mr. Harkness’s sister, Rose apparently, looking at him in concern. He was about to assure her he was fine when suddenly the ground shook and James was thrown to the floor. When the shaking stopped, he ran to the window, which was dark even though it was only noon. When he got there, he couldn’t do anything but freeze and stare outside. He staring, not at a London street, but at the Earth. Somehow, impossibly, the hospital had been sent to the moon.

Rustling behind him made James remember where he was and that he had patients in his care. He turned to check on Jack and his sister and was surprised to find the two already on their feet. Jack had changed into what James assumed were his normal clothes and Rose was holding some weird cylinder thing that was lighting up pink. She turned to him with a smile.

“So, do you wanna help stop an alien invasion?”

* * *

James waved at his family as they parted from the Market Tavern, one of the many corner pubs in London. This one happened to be an old favorite of Gramps’s. He made sure the three of them got in their cars (Gramps with Mum) before turning to walk to his flat, only a few minutes away. He’d barely gone a few feet, however, when he saw Arkytior leaning up against a wall. She made eye contact with him before turning around and walking away. James followed without a second thought.

He followed them down a side alley, and froze when he saw her leaning against and old police telephone box of all things. James walked slowly towards it, noting Arkytior’s amused look. A small part of him had wondered if oxygen starvation had made him hallucinate what he’d seen that day. Seeing her here confirmed that he had not. He didn’t really know what to say to her.

“I… I went to the moon today.” She nodded. “So, who are you really? I’m guessing Rose Harkness isn’t your real name, and that Jack isn’t your brother. Is that his real name too? What was real, what wasn’t?” He knew she was real, he knew Jack was real. He knew that _something_ had happened in that hospital today. He also knew that she’d kissed him. She had claimed it was for a genetic transfer, but James couldn’t help but wonder if that was truly the case. But if she was an alien, maybe a kiss truly meant nothing to her. All he knew is that they’d saved each other’s lives today.

“My name is Arkytior, but you may call me Kit. Jack is a really good friend, almost like a brother to me, so we often introduce ourselves as such. It makes things easier. Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were ok.” Then she got a coy look on her face. “I also was talking with Jack. That’s not his real name, but he prefers to go by Jack Harkness. Anyway, we agreed that we owe our lives to you.” She tapped the box behind her.

“This is the TARDIS. She’s my ship, and an amazing one at that. The entirety of space and time, anywhere and anywhen, she can go there, free of charge. So, do you fancy a trip? I can take you as long as you want and pop you back at your flat the next morning. What do you say?” She seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, but James thought he also saw some nervousness in her eyes. He wanted to, oh how we wanted to. But he couldn’t help but point out the obvious.

“Um, will all three of us fit? I have a feeling you aren’t kicking Jack out, but that looks rather small to me.” Kit laughed and pushed open the door in a silent invitation. James stepped forward and peeked inside only to take several steps back. Ignoring the highly amused look on Kit’s face, he circled the box, just to make sure it really was just a box. Then he ran inside, Kit behind him.

He was met with the laughing face of one Jack Harkness. James couldn’t help but turn around in circles multiple times. The room was massive, and he saw several doors both above and below the main level that led to even more space. James wasn’t much into science fiction, but even he recognized this as the control room of the ship. The room was three levels, the top two with glass floors and the bottom apparently for maintenance. The controls themselves, too numerous to count were arranged in a circle around some sort of column. Everything had a warm glow to it and shone with a rose gold hue. It was, in a word, beautiful.

James turned when he heard Kit pass him on her way up the ramp and followed her to join Jack. She started flipping switches and turning knobs, Jack following her directions when they were dictated to him. When they were finished, she stood with one hand over a dial while looking James in the eye. “Alright then, James Noble, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?” It didn’t take James any time to choose.

“Forwards. Surprise me. You’re the experts here.” Rose grinned at him, adjusted the last dial, and flipped a switch. The column started moving up and down, and they were on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kit’s TARDIS, picture Eleven’s first TARDIS with a rose gold theme instead of orange.
> 
> Again, let me know if you’d like a full rewrite of this. Honestly, when these are all done, I’m gonna mark the ones I want to revisit.


End file.
